Prophecy of the Return
by Danny Henderson
Summary: Jadey visits the Father, who is greatly disturbed. She finds out about the prophecy that involves the return of Dragus Tiniroil.


[This was a story that is linked with about all of my Ragnarok Online stories. It was an idea of how the event would of gone. Father Alexander is mine, but Jadey, Vexx, Marius, and Virtua belong to my friends. Need I say more about who owns the material?]  
  
~------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
A moonless night settled on the town of Prontera, covered by the dark clouds that percipitated. Rapid beats of the water flooded the town, forcing everyone, even the animals, to find shelter from the heavy storm. Lightning strucked, followed by the roar of thunder.  
  
The church especially looked bleak, as darkness crept over the entire building. The moisture encompassed the rooftop, making a mock waterfall to the sides.  
  
Inside the church was an tall, rigid, black and white haired figure, dressed in the traditional black suit, bearing a white tag along the collar. The man had both hands clamped together, gazing out through the window. When he turned around, he revealed the many wrinkles on his face to give his age nearing his fourties. At the moment, he had a worried expression. Shadows covered his visage as thunder erupted once again. "... It's coming." His voice came out hoarsely, accompanied by a sickly cough.   
  
A bright, honey sounding voice stumbled out, "F-Father? Are you okay?" A young girl stepped out of the corner, her blond streaks had a blue and white circlet on top. Her sea blue eyes looked especially worried over the man's condition. She wore the violet priestess uniform, the slit of the dress revealing the long black stockings. Her light pink slippers stepped against the ground slowly. Her posture was quite timid, mainly due to the omnious weather and of her superior's condition. "  
  
"I am afraid not, dear Jadey." His worried eyes locked on her, he quickly covered his face as he coughed. "A dire time is coming... An old prophecy is coming true."  
  
Jadey glanced at the priest, "Father Alexander, what is wrong?" She peered at him quizzedly, "What is this prophecy? I studied in the Library of Prontera and there are many prophecies and lores."  
  
"Remember the story that we've told you and the acolytes? It was part of the daily course. It was the saddest days for the church. A boy who merged with the Dark Lord, slaughtering the people of the church, having one of our members betray the Cardinal, and nearly destroyed the gods that we serve." His expression became more serious, then he stared at the window, watching the rain pour.  
  
"Dragus Tiniroil was his name." Jadey said thoughtfully, placing a hand underneath her chin, "What about his prophecy?" She gazed out at the rain, her body shuddered, feeling an omen.  
  
Father Alexander gathered up his composure, then his voice resonated despite of the hoarse tone. A majestic tone erupted from him as the storm's volume rose:  
  
The destruction of a secret order through a redeemed child,  
  
Sacrifice of a damned holy man through crucifixion,  
  
The gates of the Dead Realm breaking,  
  
Beasts escape their bondage to the mortal world,  
  
The weakest beasts become your worst nightmares,  
  
Blood of a unified land will spill the ground,  
  
Through the connection from an order,  
  
And He will be revived from the void,  
  
To destroy the our world to let the demons rule.  
  
A thunder crackle boomed after the speech finished, causing Jadey's eyes to widen. She stuttered, "...H-h-how far have the prophecies gone? How many have been fufilled?"  
  
"Almost all of them, I am afraid. This storm is an omen before the Ritual of the Onyx eye. A city will be bathed in blood, then a gate will open, releasing the bonded Dark Lord from his prison."  
  
Jadey lowered her head, her eyes narrowed. She looked forward, pleading, "Isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
The man held his chest, shaking his head. "You can try to stop it, but he will be back." He clenched his shirt tighter, then he frowned, "I must rest. Jadey, you take care of yourself. If you ever come across where the prophecy is being held, please be safe." He made his way to the room out the east.  
  
  
  
Jadey shook her head, shivering uncomfortably. She ran over towards the altar, then she fell on both knees. Clamping her hands together, she said, "God, please hear my prayer. I ask for your divine favor to bless those who believe in you and protect them from those that wish us dead." Her hands press closer towards her lips. Tears stream from her eyes, "I am scared of the legend coming true." She re-opened her eyes, "With your divine power, please bless us and give us the strength to overcome the prophecy. Amen."   
  
"We will deal with him when it comes." said a voice who was against the wall the whole time of the prayer. A sakkat covered the man's head, who was dressed in a white jacket with a spikey blue design at the hem. His gloved hands were clamped together, tightening before they broke away. He lifted his head up, the calm green eyes peering at the girl. "I see that it would be a great challenge to fight the almighty incarnate of the Dark Lord."  
  
Jadey re-opened her eyes, fixing her gaze at the monk when he was finished speaking, "Vexx." She smiled, then she stood up. She ran over to hug her friend, then parted, "I am glad you're here. Where's Virtua?"  
  
"Drying off Marius." Vexx said calmly, "He had to cast a water spell to calm the man down. You heard that Marius lost that kid, right?"   
  
"I am aware of that, why?" She then blinked for a moment, her eyes widen when she came into realization of the boy's death. The fact that the thunderstorm erupted at the same time didn't help matters.  
  
"Yeah. Marius was furious when he found out that the kid that he considered a son was part of a sacrifical prophecy." Vexx pushed himself off of the wall, making his way down the hall, "Let's go. Virtua's waiting." Jadey nodded, then followed Vexx down the hall.  
  
Within one of the chambers, Father Alexander gazed at the storm, shuddering. "... God, help us all." He shut his eyes as the thunderstorm boomed violently. It gave three straight booms, then it faded to a rainstorm once again. 


End file.
